Rollplay Solum Episode 18
Recap The Journey Back The party leave Fort Eskka with General Greendal. Victarian tells Greendal that if he doesn't cooperate he will get his arms and legs chopped off, General Greendal responds saying "You're going to die for this." Victarian later chastises Spades for killing the surrendered Voraci soldier, telling her to listen more often. They remove any emblems that identify Greendal as Voraci and decide to avoid towns in case word is ahead of them. A few days afterward, in the woods between Heiming and Polat, Zanzil spots a Hobgoblin ahead of them hiding behind a bush, causing Spades to charge the Hobgoblin since she has an unending hatred of them. Sadly, Tariq's horse 'Buttercup' was nearly mortally injured in the battle. After dealing with the Hobgoblins, Victarian looted 20 gold coins and 41 silver coins from the bodies. Spades found 13 gold, 24 silver and 2 rings on the leader of the Hobgoblins. Tariq was able to keep Buttercup alive but they had to rest for a day before moving on. Zanzil asked Greendal why he worships Voraci and only receives 'power' in return. Spades puts on the rings, nothing significant happens as a result of this. The party continues on at a normal pace. When they reach Bogly they learn it will take a day in and of itself to go around it. Zanzil turns General Greendal invisible and they rode through without incident. They arrive in Aros and Zanzil took Buttercup to a doctor. Before heading to Aros Castle, they went to check up on Dana and Karla. They entered hastily and a guard takes the captain away. Prince Zeldir asks them to stay and have dinner with him tonight. Spades asks of General Greendal's fate and Zeldir responds he will die, Spades is pleased with this. A Dinner Gone Wrong Victarian, who went to retrieve the rest of the party, asks Dana if she would like to come to the dinner. She responds saying "whatever you wish" and he takes that as a yes, encouraging her to come. Zanzil leaves Buttercup in the stables and the stable master says he will fix him then returns to the party. The party is informed that they are expected to attend the dinner without armor. Warning bells ringing, everyone decides to go in with their armor and weapons all the same, except for Dana and Ron, who brings a dagger. Upon entering the feast, the party is told to leave their weapons outside (an instruction which Victarian outright refuses, still suspicious). Surprisingly, Spades gives her axe to a guard and Tariq lays his sword against the wall near him. During the feast Zeldir asks of the mission and Victarian tells him that they had little resistance and minimal casualties. After that, Prince Zeldir drops all his false pretenses, saying that 'he likes them' but he nevertheless calls his guards to action. He says that the party must surrender under the charge of capturing and killing the Voraci General. Prince Zeldir simply states that they have no proof of his involvement. Smugly, Victarian responds that he poisoned Zeldir's drink and that he has the antidote, but the Prince simply replies with "Kill them, and get the antidote." The dining room erupts into chaotic battle, with the unarmed and unarmored Dana shouting about the customs of hospitality. Zanzil reveals that he is a spellcaster to Prince Zeldir and begins casting his spells. Tariq picks up his sword for battle but later damages it in the fight. Dana heals Victarian, saving his life with her final breaths, since she is almost immediately decapitated for the act. Victarian arises to the fight once more, killing the man who slew Dana with his spear coated with Wyvern venom. Spades completely severs Sir Cil's right arm in one mighty blow. Victarian walks up to Prince Zeldir and shoves his weapon down his throat, ending him in a brutal and grisly fashion. All the while, Sir Cil begs for a swift death and Spades ends his life. Tariq claims Sir Cil's sword as his own before taking plate mail off of one of the men's corpses. Victarian says some parting words to Dana's dead body and Tariq performs her last rights, taking her holy symbols to preserve her legacy. Spades lights some cloth and a table on fire and the party escape, getting a world map from a side study. Ron runs back to his room to get his stuff. Zanzil turns Victarian invisible since he's covered in blood and the party leave the castle, collecting Karla and leaving the town heading eastward. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes